249 ELL Season
Note: the Elite league was broken into 4 conferences, North, South, East, and West. Conference play occurred in weeks 3-8. Conference champions were automatically seeded 1-4 for the playoffs. Week 1 Chandrila Patriots at Bakura Miners (11-35) Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Adumar Aces (35-18) Denon Demons at Coruscant Senators (13-20) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers at Empress Teta Pikemen (31-19) Ord Mantell Scrappers at Rattatak Sea Devils (29-15) Ralltiir Starkillers at Mon Calamari Mariners (1-11) Corellia Rebels at Kessel Runners (27-7) Kothlis Spies at Naboo Ducks (15-5) Sabilon Skookumchucks at Druckenwell Marksmen (33-15) Kamino Waves at Corulag Swoops (30-21) Week 2 Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Rattatak Sea Devils (27-6) Chandrila Patriots at Sabilon Skookumchucks (0-13) Adumar Aces at Denon Demons (15-35) Druckenwell Marksmen at Bakura Miners (0-31) Coruscant Senators at Ord Mantell Scrappers (17-33) Mon Calamari Mariners at Kamino Waves (33-7) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers at Kothlis Spies (7-11) Corulag Swoops at Corellia Rebels (13-21) Empress Teta Pikemen at Kessel Runners (2-33) Ralltiir Starkillers at Naboo Ducks (26-2) Week 3 Kothlis Spies at Chandrila Patriots (20-9) Coruscant Senators at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (18-28) Bakura Miners at Mon Calamari Mariners (28-25) Adumar Aces at Corulag Swoops (9-3) Rattatak Sea Devils at Empress Teta Pikemen (21-6) Kessel Runners at Sabilon Skookumchucks (14-9) Naboo Ducks at Ord Mantell Scrappers (12-33) Kamino Waves at Denon Demons (33-18) Druckenwell Marskmen at Ralltiir Starkillers (28-8) Corellia Rebels at Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (20-25) Week 4 Corulag Swoops at Empress Teta Pikemen (34-28) Coruscant Senators at Ralltiir Starkillers (11-16) Druckenwell Marksmen at Kessel Runners (28-21) Kamino Waves at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (18-25) Mon Calamari Mariners at Ord Mantell Scrappers (18-3) Sabilon Skookumchucks at Adumar Aces (17-3) Corellia Rebels at Denon Demons (18-12) Naboo Ducks at Bakura Miners (35-28) Week 5 Empress Teta Pikemen at Coruscant Senators (11-22) Chandrila Patriots at Ralltiir Starkillers (35-23) Kamino Waves at Kessel Runners (6-28) Druckenwell Marksmen at Kothlis Spies (12-13) Adumar Aces at Mon Calamari Mariners (4-13) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers at Ord Mantell Scrappers (19-31) Corellia Rebels at Rattatak Sea Devils (26-12) Naboo Ducks at Denon Demons (19-31) Week 6 Coruscant Senators at Corulag Swoops (28-21) Empress Teta Pikemen at Chandrila Patriots (16-14) Kessel Runners at Kothlis Spies (5-27) Druckenwell Marksmen at Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (14-0) Sabilon Skookumchucks at Ord Mantell Scrappers (35-32) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers at Mon Calamari Mariners (23-2) Bakura Miners at Corellia Rebels (29-15) Rattatak Sea Devils at Denon Demons (35-2) Week 7 Ralltiir Starkillers at Empress Teta Pikemen (25-1) Corulag Swoops at Chandrila Patriots (10-25) Druckenwell Marskmen at Kamino Waves (24-18) Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Kothlis Spies (16-5) Ord Mantell Scrappers at Adumar Aces (4-23) Sabilon Skookumchucks at Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (6-29) Naboo Ducks at Corellia Rebels (25-11) Rattatak Sea Devils at Bakura Miners (16-8) Week 8 Chandrila Patriots at Coruscant Senators (24-3) Ralltiir Starkillers at Corulag Swoops (26-5) Kothlis Spies at Kamino Waves (15-26) Nar Shaddaa Smugglers at Kessel Runners (6-29) Adumar Aces at Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (7-17) Mon Calamari Mariners at Sabilon Skookumchucks (0-2) Bakura Miners at Denon Demons (15-34) Naboo Ducks at Rattatak Sea Devils (2-21) Galactic Cup Opening Round (12) Corellia Rebels at (5) Kothlis Spies (17-1) (11) Mon Calamari Mariners at (6) Sabilon Skookumchucks (25-30) (10) Rattatak Sea Devils at (7) Druckenwell Marksmen (24-35) (9) Ord Mantell Scrappers at (8) Kessel Runners (28-25) Quarterfinals (12) Corellia Rebels at (1) Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (29-26) (9) Ord Mantell Scrappers at (2) Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (12-13) (7) Druckenwell Marksmen at (3) Bakura Miners (6-19) (6) Sabilon Skookumchucks at (4) Ralltiir Starkillers (21-5) Semifinals (12) Corellia Rebels at (2) Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (27-29) (6) Sabilon Skookumchucks at (3) Bakura Miners (31-7) Galactic Cup Final, Antilles Arena, Cartann City, Adumar (6) Sabilon Skookumchucks vs. (2) Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (20-31) Category:ELL Seasons Category:Crendan Era